


blood game

by baehopxs



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Multi, inspired of blood+, some historical moments, some ideas of mo dao su zhi, some ideas of snk, translated from spanish, war everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baehopxs/pseuds/baehopxs
Summary: A new species has been discovered. There is a family divided in two by selfish interests. The blood game begins with the full moon, kings Jaemin and Renjun have to take matters into their own hands, be they chiropteran or humans.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	blood game

**Author's Note:**

> hii, im just moving from wattpad to ao3, ill publish it in spanish later  
> also english is not my first language so if theres a mistake, im sorry!! i tried my best

The explosion from the right wing alerted everyone.

Smoke and fire could be seen from afar, chaos formed. All those who entered flew out, falling dead in the spreading fire.

NCT gave the signal. The only mission is to save lives.

"He's in! Purple spotted!"

"Proceed."

Through the intercom he ordered the departure of his divisions. SM's lab, a place where they experimented on animals, humans, and the hybrids they created for their convenience. Everything under the words of the salvation of humans, of their evolution.

They simply looked for a single reason so that the entire human race, with enough money, can live without disease, without a harmful environment, without humanity itself. It was a reality. They were humans without humanity. But if you are at the top of the chain, the one who decides, is you. And the Lee family understood that law of survival; you are food or the one who eats. It’s up to you.

The flames of the fire spread faster by the wind, and in minutes later, the whole place was going up in flames.

A Lee, at the top of a building looked at everything, was now asking about gifts.

"Tiger is here. Are purple, red and blue safe?”

_“Here is panther, only purple is in our hands. They managed to escape with red while blue is perceived near destruction, possible culprit”_

"Catch blue and go for red," he heard an affirmative and walked to the nearest office. He saw him sitting staring at the large window, staring into the burning fire that grew.

“Yuta confirmed that purple is already in our territory, only blue and red are missing.”

"Was it blue?"

"I don't know, it's most likely. He has a terrible awakening.”

“And red?”

"They are looking to bring him. He’s reportedly sleeping, although it will be close to getting up.”

"Then the game is about to _begin_."

“Doyoung, remember something, don't be blind. We must save them, all three.”

The young man smiled. “Lee you had to be.”

In another place, they were in formation, trying to bring someone back.

"Division 127! Ask permission to attack!”

“Go!”

Six-armed people, guarding their backs, entered the war zone. A destroyed laboratory, with the burning rubble giving a passage of devastation and power to the small body in the middle of everything.

"Formation 53!"

The six people divided, and the start of the shooting amused the boy. With black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. That boy walked as if those darts had no effect. He removed them slowly without expression.

“More fun?” The young man approached them. “Shouldn't you go after the king? I remind you that he’s not yet standing on his own, not being inside his cocoon. Tik tok, he’s drifting further away, do you want an invitation or what? How unacceptable is this performance!”

"Silence. That’s not up to us, we just have to get you to a safe place."

The boy laughed. “A safe place? With humans? What a joke is this! Let it be clear to you, you all are never going to provide security. The only thing you want is chaos, they eliminate everything they don’t know, and if they can take advantage of it, they turn it into experiments. The only thing your specie does is destroy everything they have instead of living together to keep everything in balance, although if you think about it, when was this planet in balance? Perhaps that’s the reason why humans believe they are the center of everything. I remind you that you all are animals, of an arrogant type.”

A couple of explosions were heard nearby, but he continues speaking. “They imagine to be the best on this earth, just because they have managed to overpopulate with their species hunting others using tricks and then kill each other. Is it you the most intelligent specie? And if that is your answer, I let you know that your intelligence is nothing to us, since not even you can understand it.”

The humans didn’t stop looking at the young man balancing on his feet looking around, and more explosions were heard giving smoke screens.

“And they arrived.”

The king gave a clean laugh as he was cornered by both sides.

"SM and NCT, why don't you kill each other while I'm running away? Ah, it is true, it’s me they are looking for, somewhat boring. Well, it was nice to hear from you, Renjun must go now,” he spoke in the third person. “Greetings to the Lees, tell him to wait for me for his trip to the other world, that bastard is going to feel the real pain.”

With speed he approached the SM soldiers and drained them of blood in seconds. His vitality returned and he smiled before fleeing like nothing.

"Yuta, he's not my boy," another soldier whispered behind him. “Renjun is no longer himself.”

"It's still Renjun, Winwin. Although he has a manic humor, but it’s him, if not, we would already be dead like them,” he looked at the bodies as he answered. “He didn’t kill us because we helped him in his awakening.”

And the waning moon makes itself known, with the white light signaling the mess left behind.

* * *

"Only three schiffs are alive."

Taeyong touched the bridge of his nose, they didn't imagine all that would happen. Both kings missing, and the other experiments are dead, nothing was going to bring them back to life.

"Any news on the kings?"

"We know where the red king is," another report approached him, "the northern installation has been activated. We have sent a squad to investigate, the presence of the king is positive. However, the whereabouts of the blue king is still unknown, he has not been captured by SM.”

“Human casualties?

“We have 10% casualties, although…”

Taeyong looked at his partner, his gaze fixed on the folder in his hands.

"What happened, Doyoung?"

"We think the Blue King is hunting for food,” he said slowly, “The disappearances have increased and after days they are found without a single drop of blood. SM ordered all this to be silenced, they don’t want any scandal related to the kings,” he gave him the last report. “And they aren’t the only ones looking for blood, the three schiff are more careful and with the help of group 7, we know that they will not attack more. Well, that's what Winwin reported to me.”

The Lee shook his head. They are looking to get rid of thorns, and that cannot be achieved with human blood. “You are going to have to tell Winwin that if he sees them, warn them that our blood will not help them, and that we are still looking for alternatives to stop their suffering.”

“Renjun's blood was used in various experiments, maybe that's the answer. They are not chevaliers and they would have no reason to be since they are genetic creations of Renjun's DNA,” Doyoung sighed. “We don't have all the pieces of the puzzle, Tae. We don't know all what they were doing there.”

Taeyong nodded and decided to change the subject. “How is Jeno?”

“Jaehyun says there’s no problem, he's conscious, but a little anxious. We'll take him to the zoo, maybe he'll calm down, and we'll start the questioning.”

"Are you sure to send him?"

"We need him to reassurance to begin his recovery."

"Okay, send Squad 7 for Jaemin. He's still asleep, we don't want something bad to happen to him,” Taeyong looked toward the door. “This mission will be priority one and secret. The other squads will look for the blue king and the three schiff.”

Doyoung nodded and opened the door, introducing Mark. The older looked at him however he continued his way.

"What's wrong Mark?" Taeyong asked when he saw him.

"Send me to the Squad 7 mission," the younger demanded. “Our mission is to save the kings and being here I do nothing. Send me to rescue Jaemin.”

“No.”

“Please! You helped our sister when she took over after Dad died! You infiltrated SM! Why do I have to do nothing?”

"You are young, Mark. You don't have to get into this mess. The reason why I helped Taeyeon was because the others didn't trust her, you know what happened. I'm not going to lose you either, you're the only family I have left.”

“You were 18 when you took the charge, I'm the same age, what makes us different? I'm not asking for your position. I just want to save Jaemin.”

Taeyong closed his eyes for a moment to think, he wasn't going to send the only family he had. Rescuing Jaemin was an extremely complicated mission and if SM found out that a Lee was going, everything would turn into a massacre.

"Why do you want to rescue him? I don’t want excuses as it is our duty, I know that it’s not.”

"I was with Jaemin when he woke up," Taeyong widened his eyes at the answer. “Yes, I infiltrated a long time ago, I was worry about the fact that he was asleep when he had been awake for weeks. I wish it’s his alibi.”

"I'm sorry, Mark, you will not go. The risk is too much. I'll send you to the Zoo to protect Jeno, that's my last word.”

The minor showed no emotion, turned to leave the office. “Bring him as fast as you can, he also has such a destructive power as Renjun.

And left the place.

* * *

The window of the place was opened at the first contact. He entered the room as if it were his, carefully treading for the suitcase that he needs.

"Isn't it late, Lele?"

The boy jumped and changed position if any attack was coming. He relaxed when he saw Winwin's face.

"You shouldn't scare me like that, you already knew I would come," he removed the cape from his head. “I just need the blood, even if it doesn’t benefit us.”

"Lele... Have you had contact with Ju- Renjun?"

The minor shook his head, heard some rumors of some black-haired boy walking around while leaving traces of blood. Just rumors, after all, one day he was here and the other there. Renjun was moving without any tack.

“Just rumors that I already mentioned, not that we can go out and look for it. You know, the sun,” he stopped to ramble through the last memories he had of that giant star. “We are only three alive, we try to survive without the help of anyone. After all, scientists are scientists and they will always be looking for something else.”

"I heard... that the blood of creators could save you and your friends... I'm not sure about that, I have no idea if that saves you all or not."

"Don't worry, we'll try. I wish Renjun collaborated with us. I mean, he doesn't know us, and seems to hate everyone without distinction... He’s our hope," Chenle looked at the suitcase full of blood bags. “And if it is not him, we will look for the other. We are not going to let ourselves be beaten by thorns.”

Chenle put on the black cloak again, his face covered, he said goodbye to Winwin. The night is no longer as everyone said, and time had to be used.

In an abandoned house, the light of the city was the only thing that kept them in suspense, it was increasingly difficult to go out to get their salvation. After his nonsense exposing himself to the sun like that. The wounds that formed on his skin grew larger and gave the impression of being red scars, as if they were porcelain; it was easier to tell them thorns, because they were like withered roses, ready to crystallize.

“Jisung! Haechan! I brought you something!”

Chenle walked through the rubble-strewn entrance, into the darkest place he could find to them. They both looked at him.

"There's a possible update. But have a little first," he gave them a bag of blood. “There is a possibility of stopping the crystallization, it is not something one hundred percent, but it agrees with what the old man told us. The blood of the kings is the answer, I don't know which, Renjun or Jaemin, they have our salvation.”

“Impossible. We don't know anything about the red king. Remember that they took him away and the other king who knows where he is. I don't feel like looking for it after all the rumors, I love my whole body despite the stupid thorns.”

"Haechan... There are three of us, no matter how power is the king, if we attack him at the same time, we can defeat him," Chenle insisted. “I don't want to die thinking that I might have another alternative, we really should try.”

The older one looked at Jisung, specifically the wrist, the red spines shining on the white skin, still small but present. “Well. We will look for Renjun.”

* * *

_The Zoo_ was not really a zoo, just a large space where the Lee mansion was built. The one that was used for the first experiments made with animals, hence the name _The Zoo_.

The mansion was adapted for Chiropteran to live there, even though it was destroyed by Renjun's wrath years ago in an experiment. Mark saw Jeno at the top of the tower that used to belong to a king.

“Who are you?

"I'm Mark, Mark Lee."

Jeno threw him a red rose, and the next second he was at Mark's side. “Have they found Jaemin?”

The human's confused face amused Jeno, who giggled. “It's not a secret that they took Jaemin. Renjun escaped to who knows where, although I have an idea of his hiding place. Are we going to find the sleeping beauty or what is your plan?”

Mark looked at the black-haired boy smiling at him so kindly, as if they were going for a walk through the zoo meadows and not a suicide rescue.

"You seem to know more than I do, and you keep it in reserve. Doyoung is still searching-”

"My salvation, according to him," Jeno interrupted. “It's a shame I can't see more. I can't be human. I’m a chiropteran and I’ll stay like this my whole existence. I’m a human experiment created here, and the only wishes I have been to keep alive is the only beautiful thing that my eyes could appreciate.”

"That won't be enough to trust you, and it won't be enough for us to escape with the appearance we have now."

"I can change my appearance, just like what has been given in the reports, that I accidentally burned in Renjun's old awakening," he shrugged his shoulders, and his hair changed color, from black to light brown. “Done. It's going to be a shame, Jaemin likes my black hair. What will you do?

"Another secret we don't know about you. God, how difficult this is," he shook his hair. “I'll go see a friend of my brother, Ten, he will be happy with the change. After that, I’ll come at night to start the plan.”

"Okay, Mark Lee." Jeno smiled at him and disappeared towards the mansion, he had to prepare some things.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for giving an opportunity!! i promise ill come back soon with the chap two, i just need to translate and edit uwu  
> again, thank you so much for the opportunity!!


End file.
